Dragon Days Die in Despair
by SilverMoonBladeSilencer
Summary: Everything is exactly what it seems, and perhaps a little more. R&R.


AN: This is just for pure amusement or humor and I just felt like posting it. It is a "short story" that originates from the English classroom curriculum. As in, it was an English assignment. It's kind of a take off on another fanfic I'm currently writing. FYI, yes I am a new fanfic writer. shrugs oh well. Yet, I have been a constant, dedicated reviewer for years on Fanfiction.net. oh yeah, in actuality, I am a fan of Gundam Wing and one cannot even imagine the pain I went through when writing the ending.  
  
Disclaimer: -- I wish I could own Gundam Wing and its characters, but alas I do not. -However, I am perfectly happy with not owning A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. Gundam Wing and A Tale of Two Cities belong to their rightful owners, authors, etc. If any part looks Sailor Moon ish or Fushigi Yuugi ish than I shall say right now that I do not own Sailor Moon nor Fushigi Yuugi. Do not sue me for I own nothing, not even lint...well, I think I don't. Checks pockets and room Nope, none of the kind.  
  
Dragon Days Die In Despair  
  
It was the greatest of times, and it was the disaster of times. Goodness dwelled within those of the good and Evil dwelled within those of the bad. Yet, what people did not realize was that not everything was black and white; that with choices, there were consequences. These are the Days of the Dragon. Darkness. Coldness. Loneliness. Sadness. A heart lay shattered with despair in the dark hours of the night. Rain was pouring outside the pink draped window as the wind tore through the sky. Tears ran down the face of girl named Kiyomi who understood and could see more than anyone could possibly believe. Yet, she could tell no one, nor trust anyone. She remembered the world that had changed her life ever since it called for her. She remembered the man who had taken her heart and then left her with a single burning kiss and a heart wrenching whisper of words that will forever be chanted in her mind.  
  
5 Years Before: Tatsu World:  
A man dressed in dark navy blue and black leather sat at a table outside a small café. Repeatedly he tapped his finger on the table in annoyance. 'He's late'. His patience slowly dissipated as the minutes flew by, while he blew his dark chocolate brown, tousled hair out of his Prussian blue eyes. Another man dressed in red and black leather suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The man walked up to the table, and sat down on the opposite side from him with a smirk across his face. The first man then spoke up in monotone with a low growl in his throat, "You're late Wufei. I expected better from you. If you were Duo, I wouldn't be surprised, but you..." The recently named man Chang Wufei looked nonchalantly at his close friend and arrogantly replied, "I have my reasons Yui." Another man dressed in dark purple and black leather jumped down from the roof of the café with a happy grin spread across his face. "Yo Wu-man! Hey Heero! I thought I'd just drop by and tell you that the dragon slayers are looking for us." Wufei glared, "Duo, you baka! I am not a woman! I am a man, which is better than a woman! If you ever call me that again, I'll chop that darn long braid of yours!" A young boy who walked out of the café just sighed and shook his head. When would Duo ever learn? Heero glared at Duo thinking, 'He may be my best friend and the fastest dragon, but his brain is the size of a doorknob.' Duo walked over to the young boy who exited the café and slapped a buddy-buddy hand on the back of him, nearly toppling him over. "Hey Quatre. You've seen Trowa lately? By the way, uhh, what were you doing in the café? You usually prefer more sanitary places." Quatre blushed lightly, smiled happily, and with well-trained, respectful grace, as was custom for the aristocrats of the Tatsu World, he replied, "Greetings Duo. I am delighted to see you again. Unfortunately, I have not run into nor heard from our dear friend Trowa." Everyone nodded with the least bit of surprise. Duo sighed, "Man...what are we going to do? By the way, my buddy, are you for real? I thought you were out of the I'm-mister-goody-two-shoes stage." Duo, to say the least, had placed himself between dragons with a gun, a sword, and scowling remarks...oh my!  
  
In a mountain range 34 miles away from these 4 powerful dragons, there was a large earthquake that caused the ground to give in. A mountain was crumbling into the dark abyss as a crystal inside it glowed, calling for someone to save this world, to save the dragons...duh duh duh duhn.  
  
The Real World:  
Dark, evil eyes hid in the bushes, watching its prey with intents of devouring a yummy, sugary, tasty meal. A girl with soft brown curls pulled back in a ponytail lay on a picnic blanket, slowly sucking on her fingers that were coated with brown sugar. Next to her laid her co- ruler crazed boyfriend who refused to believe that Nazi turkeys could die. The sound of grass crunching softly entered all of their ears. The girl eating brown sugar greeted the newcomer with, "Kiyomi!! Hey! What brings you here?" Her boyfriend casually turned his head towards Kiyomi, shook his head, and went back to daydreaming.  
  
Kiyomi had come to see how her two friends were doing. Besides, she was bored and procrastinating was her specialty. The hair on her neck started to bristle, as if standing in alert. She sensed something...something evil. Adrina said with a worried tone, "What's wrong?" Adrina felt her senses flying off the wall. She was after all the Queen of Sugar World. Kiyomi, Queen of the Real World, sighed as her heart's pace started to increase. Thud Thud. Thud Thud. Thud Thud. Thud Thud Thud Thud. Thud Thud Thud Thud. ' It's in the bushes...' She screamed with horror, "Oh my stars," the monster started, worried that she found him out, "there's a big slimy snail in Nick's hair!!!!!" Adrina, surprised by the outburst, looked at a fleeing figure of her boyfriend who was running all across the field and back, screaming in horror as if his world was coming to an end. Adrina asked uncertainly, while laughing inside, "Umm...Nick, are you alright?" The monster sighed in relief. Then decided to attack. He lunged from the bushes and right when he was about to land on home base, which was Adrina, the ground below them opened up and Kiyomi and her friends with snarling, pink- haired, blue-eyed monster went tumbling into nowhere, which was somewhere....  
And then landed on top of the unsuspecting men known as the D.R.A.G.O.N.S. (Dangerous, Radioactive, Angry Guys Of Numbing Superiority). Yes, reader, I am not lying when I say these poor guys known as Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero felt the 'crushing' power of 3 people and a monster. The monster decided to attack Nick, since he was freaking out, but right when this ugly monster was about to strike, Adrina placed herself in its path. She may have saved her love, but at the moment blood was spilling endlessly out of the hole right where her heart should have been, but where now existed blob. She screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Nick screamed in horror, "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" The monster was slaughtered by "Super" Duo, who used his death scythe while saying, "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE".  
  
Deep within a forest that lay 45 miles to the south of their current position, a cloaked figure was briskly, yet gracefully, leaping from tree to tree. Worry filled her mystic green eyes that showed wisdom and knowledge. However, the current knowledge she held could affect the world. A dark force was slowly crawling from the south towards the north, slowly consuming the forest, and mercilessly claiming and even killing some of her people. 'I must find them. They are my clan's only hope. My duty from here on shall be to help them seek the key to fighting and winning this war.' She stopped on top of a tree, held up her sword, and whispered an old elvish language. "ar ilye tier undu-lave lumbule ar sinda-norie-llo caita mornie, i falma-li-nnar, si vanwa na!" Then, she was gone.   
  
In a little town deep within the kingdom of Konran, a girl donned in black leather, shining titanium armor, and a black silk cape walked within the shadows of a black velvet cloak that covered her. Her walk showed one of business and warned that whoever got in her path would be demolished. People and demons alike scurried out of her away and hid behind anything that was close by. She was searching for the ancient Chinese priestess known as Epiphania. She picked up a couple people who were hiding, demanding that they tell her where the priestess was. The people just shook in fear and spoke in disarray. Her anger finally came to the point where she threatened their lives if none of them spoke up. Finally, a little whimsy guy shaking in terror pointed to a distant hill that lay in a mist. He said, "th th th there...lllliilies the pppriestess' tttemple." She grinned in satisfaction and walked away, leaving the onlookers that sighed in relief. She walked on and on into an endless gray mist that attempted to choke the breath out of her. Finally, beautiful marble steps came into view and the sun, as if by magic, appeared, shining with radiance upon the temple that stood extremely tall and grand. The cloaked woman was impressed thinking, "Whoa, big place, totally sexy." Then she walked up to the engraved doors that soon after opened up, allowing her to enter the humble abode of Priestess Epiphania. There, talking to a guy in a really "cool" outfit who was seeking council for the latest disturbance, sat the priestess calmly listening and contemplating a wise response. Priestess Epiphania looked up to her and said, "Welcome Tasukiko, I see you have come for the same reason as Mikku." She was, to say the least, surprised that the priestess knew her and then as though hit her in the head, ' WTF?! How did she know my name?! Damn, she's cool and sexy.' Right when the Priestess was about to say something else a bright light consumed all three people and they went nowhere...which was somewhere...  
  
And they fell right on top of the D.R.A.G.O.N.S., who were still recovering from the last fall and the latest death. It was at this time that everyone also noticed that a girl with red hair and green eyes was present as well. Duo was very happy and exclaimed, "Yay!!! More babes are falling from the sky!" The priestess blushed, the warrior princess whacked him in the back with the flat side of her sword, and Tasukiko unleashed her fiery flame fan upon him, thus thoroughly cooking him to crispy, burnt dragon. Kiyomi just shook her head and glanced at Heero who also shook his head and glanced at her. Their eyes locked onto one another, and for a moment, they felt as if they were the only ones present. It was like love at first sight. She smiled, and slightly blushed. He smirked as his heart started to slowly fall in love with her, and then turned away and looked at the scene of angry people. It was at this point when the warrior princess, now known as Villadrial, declared, "Our world is in danger. We must save it! It is our duty to find the crystal that shall unleash an unimaginable power of light upon the pure evil that seeks to conquer our world," and she looks to Kiyomi and the finally calm Nick, "and perhaps even yours."  
  
Yet, it was too late. Right at this moment, a beam of pure darkness struck the souls of these people that dared to threaten its existence. The evil entity thought, ' and thus, the world's hope is no more. The world is no more." However, the evil entity was far from right...  
  
The evil entity looked to the ground, expecting to see dead, rotting bodies. Yet, all he saw was vacant space. Then, 5 seconds later, everyone landed back on the ground that was covered in black glob, for they had dodged the hands of death. The evil entity, enraged by the "pesky, insolent little bugs", started to glow with a purple light force as his red, fiery eyes filled with hatred. He screamed a battle cry and the sky turned black. Fire fell down from the sky, burning the villages, the livestock, and the crops to dust. Monsters of horrendous shapes and razor sharp teeth with drool and slime spilling all over their mouth roared, and then attacked and ripped anyone and anything they saw. Yet, these monsters were untouched by the fire that was falling.  
  
Villadrial yelled over the racket of screams, crunching bones, and falling buildings, "We must split into two groups! One group must go to the crystal's ancient dwelling known as Mt.Yukiyume and the other shall stay here and fight off these monsters!" Kiyomi, miraculously knowing everyone's names (thanks to the crystal), yelled back, "Tasukiko, Epiphania, Quatre, Nick, Heero, and I will go to Mt. Yukiyume! Villadriel, you will stay here and fight with Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Mikku, and ...Adrina?" Right at that moment, the spirit of Adrina had appeared and with a smile she said, "Even in death I will help save our worlds." Thus, it was settled, and the two parties split; one going to Mt. Yukiyume and the other heading to the battle scene with their weapons in hand. Yet, the question, reader, is what happened to the evil entity? He was just sitting back and watching the scene unfold before him. At the Base of Mt. Yukiyume (50 miles away from the café and 5 min. later):  
Tasukiko jokingly sighed with exaggerated fatigue and said, "Man...teleporting sure takes a lot of ya." Everyone else nodded in agreement. They looked up at the never-ending mountain and then slowly lowered their eyes down to the path that lay before them... the path that would take them to the shrine of the crystal. Kiyomi took to the front, while Nick came up on the rear with his bow in hand, just in case a monster decided to sneak up behind them and attack. They trudged on and on along the path that held twists and turns, and at times they had to jump over spaces where the rock had collapsed and fallen into the dark abyss. Almost halfway to the top, they sighed in relief because for so far, things had been completely uneventful. They decided to rest, because everyone was thirsty and tired. Who were they trying to kid? They had just climbed, or walked, 12,567 feet and Mt. Yukiyume was 29,501 feet. Kiyomi turned around and looked back at the battlefield in the town they had left. Her eyes filled with worry as a tear fell down her cheek. I hope they are alright. God, please protect them!  
  
The Battlefield in the Town:  
Trowa leaned against a wall, breathing heavily with a heat shotel in each hand. He stood at the edge of a pool of blood where thousands upon thousands of dead, maimed monsters lay. Some monsters had their head chopped up into fine bits, with their eyes rolling along the ground. Others had bones that were once their spines sticking out of their back. Then there were the other monsters where acid was falling from the ripped-open stomachs. Trowa straightened himself up and right when he was about to attack another group of monsters heading his way, his eyes widened and a streak of pain crossed his face, and then his body went limp. Blood dripped where long-knifed fingers were stabbed through Trowa's back and came out through his chest. A monster had sneaked into the building that Quatre was leaning against and right as Quatre started to walk away, the monster became insubstantial, walked through the wall and stabbed Trowa. Thus, Trowa was officially dead.  
  
Duo turned around in horror and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TRRROOOWWWWAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he held them in and the eyes' tears were replaced with livid anger and hatred. He pulled out his green-glowing death scythe and sliced the monster into quarters. He was covered in its' blood, but he didn't care. All he wanted was more revenge. Hordes of monsters attacked him, and one by one they fell to his feet. Then, a monster caught him off guard. It burned a curse of ying yang upon his back, and light and darkness mixed together, forming destruction outside and within. Light and darkness came out of his body, and his body turned gray. Then, all that was left was dust that blew away with the wind and entered the crystal, as did Quatre's body.  
Wufei and Villadriel had tag-teamed and were back to back. Although Wufei was not fond of most women, Villadriel, being his past love, was an exception. They felt awkward being together again, but at the same time felt happiness that their duties had for once brought them together, rather than separated them. Wufei slashed at the monsters with his katana and Villadriel chopped the monsters with her sword. The monsters' long talons, teeth, and acidic slime damaged and bruised skin. Endless blood from monsters and humans alike dripped to the ground. Finally, the monsters slowly disappeared, and then all of a sudden, they were gone. Wufei and Villadriel scanned their surroundings. Simultaneously they thought, This is too easy. Something's wrong. They were right; something was wrong. A tornado engulfed in flames and blades came down from the sky and crashed down upon the couple that watched, frozen in terror. After the tornado dissipated, all that was left were burnt shadows of two people who once existed and these shadowy remains blew away with the wind and entered the crystal.  
Mikku and Adrina were the only ones left. They looked around and sadness filled their hearts, for their comrades were nowhere in sight. It was hopeless. How could they possibly win? An infinite amount of monsters began to surround them, so with the last of their strength, they unleashed the powerful life force energy that dwelled within them. Their bodies glowed with a somewhat gray, but mostly white, light. They moved at the speed of light while tearing apart, splitting in half, burning, electrocuting, and blinding the monsters that were the slaves of the evil entity. Thus, all the monsters that surrounded them and existed in that area were demolished and the portals were sealed shut.. Where two bodies once stood, there were two beams of light that flew towards Mt. Yukiyume and entered the crystal. The battlefield lay bare, as everything was in ruins, the monsters were obliterated, and the pools of blood flooded the roads.  
  
Mt. Yukiyume:  
Everyone froze in mid-step. Heero said with small tears barely coming down his cheeks, "Did...you feel that?" His companions except for Quatre were dead. Everyone broke down and cried or sobbed. Kiyomi couldn't bare it. All those deaths..., she thought. Yet, she felt the crystal pulling her towards it and said aloud, "We must continue our mission." At first no one would budge, and then finally they started trudging along the path in dismay.  
They finally made it to the top. The air was very thin and they could barely breath. Before them was the entrance to the crystal's shrine. They sighed with relief, and small smiles crossed some of their faces. Heero, Nick, Quatre, and Tasukiko pushed with all the might to open the door, and it finally gave in. Heero and Tasukiko walked in, followed by Seer Epiphania and Kiyomi, and taking up the rear, Nick and Quatre. However, right when Nick and Quatre were about to enter, the evil entity decided to attack them with two powerful attacks of dark energy, the very stuff that exists within the space of our universe, and tore their bodies to shreds. Heero, Tasukiko, Seer Epiphania, and Kiyomi had turned around just in time to see and watch in dread as their friends' bodies were consumed and destroyed by the dark energy. They hurriedly ran towards the light-encased shield that surrounded the main room, in which the crystal dwelled, the same shield that they hoped would protect them. They finally made it, but the evil entity filled the rest of the space surrounding the field, trying to crush it. Seer Epiphania said, "It is now time for you, Kiyomi, to fulfill your destiny. Bow down to the crystal and grasp onto it with clear thoughts and a heart full of goodness, but little darkness." Then, when Kiyomi followed Seer Epiphania's orders, Seer Epiphania was consumed by the light radiating from the crystal and disappeared with the final echoing words of, "I will always be there for you." The crystal lay in Kiyomi's hands while it's energy flowed through her. Tasukiko, Heero, and her were the only one's left. At that moment, the evil entity finally crushed the barrier and was about to strike Kiyomi while she was deep in thought, but Tasukiko unleashed her fiery flame fan and let loose a white and purple wave of burning of fire. It may have damaged the evil entity, but Tasukiko was, at the same time, stabbed with barbed, black, evil nothingness and her eyes went empty as the life force was drained out of her. She had saved the crystal and Kiyomi, and injured the evil entity. Yet, again a life had to be paid for such a triumph. Tasukiko dropped to the floor with her clothing tattered and her armor, melted. Her final words were, "In every stone, there lies an edge... an edge that makes the stone whole. It may be imperfect, but it makes a difference, and a good one at that if it chooses the path for a world of happiness. I chose to be that edge, and now at the hands of my comrades and I, you shall fall to the Light. For finally, light shall meet darkness." Then, for once in her life, she could rest in peace as the crystal absorbed her soul. Heero held Kiyomi as they both cried in sadness for the loss of their friends and comrades. The evil entity was stunned. Then it realized, A stone...imperfect? Hmm...that means the crystal has a weakness!!!!!!!!! Oh, how wrong he was, again. The evil entity decided to attack Heero because if it got rid of him, then the girl would not know what to do and would fall in agony to her knees. Yet, Heero predicted this plan and was coercing Kiyomi into using the crystal. She nodded, looked up at him, and smiled. She closed her eyes and said the words, "Here me out oh crystal! Heed my callings! Our worlds are in danger! Oh please save us from this evil entity! I am Kiyomi," but was interrupted by Heero entering his last name, "Yui", and then continued with happiness and slight surprise, "and in the name of the Real World, Tatsu World, Sugar World, and every other world of existence, I ask that you channel through me your powers so that I may be able to destroy this evil entity!" The entity shot forth upon Heero, planning to break Kiyomi's concentration with the death of him, but it was soon being torn apart, melted away, and obliterated by the rainbows of light that were being emitted by the crystal and Kiyomi, who was glowing with a pure, white light. The evil entity screamed in pain, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!," and then was no more. Finally, the light show ended and all that indicated that a battle had just occurred was the lying, dying form of Heero Yui. Kiyomi scooted over to his form and choked upon the heavy amount of tears that were spilling rivers of water to the ground. "Heero! Please don't leave me. We'll make it though this," she cried. Heero smiled weakly and shook his head "no" as pain spread through his body and his life force was dwindling. He reached out for her face and pulled it gently towards his. Then in a quick movement, he captured her lips with an earth-shattering kiss and with his last words said, "Till death do us part, and perhaps... even longer after that."  
  
AN: If I feel like it, I'll add more. 


End file.
